


Team Building

by caek



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8657524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caek/pseuds/caek
Summary: A stupid team building idea turns into a way for three friends to find out more about themselves than each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a better idea of where this is going than I did with that last one, but it might still be all over the place. Enjoy.

Marcus wasn’t sure exactly what the series of events were that led to his current situation. Wrench was sound asleep on the couch beside him with his cheek resting against his thigh, face uncomfortably close to his crotch. Josh was there as well, but less invasively beside him, head on his shoulder. 

Even with a number of stealth missions under his belt he couldn’t see himself getting out of this situation without waking at least one of them. The sound of footsteps echoed through the hackerspace until they were close enough for him to make out. His glasses were smeared and smudged with god knows what which made it difficult to see or know who he was about to plead with for help.

Sitara’s voice came through like a beacon of hope, raspy yet soft. “Looks like the party animals are still all tuckered out.” Her voice was barely above a whisper as she moved to the back of the couch and took Marcus’ glasses from his face while she leaned against the back of it to observe the mess of the three of them.

“What happened last night?” he groaned, headache probably eminent. 

“You guys agreed to roofie each other. Kenney and I babysat you for a couple hours until we lost interest and left. We didn’t have the same dedication to scientific research as the rest of you.” She added, shrugging her shoulders as she replaced the glasses on Marcus’ face, a dozen times cleaner than just before.

“Okay. What? How and why did we even have…” 

“Look, the fact that you’re not surprised that you would agree to something like that says everything I need to know.” She grinned, not laughing only to keep her volume down. “But don’t worry, everything’s on video.”

Marcus couldn’t even argue. He had done dumb shit many times before, but at least this was in the name of science. If he could he would have commended his past self for agreeing to be a good sport about it because he knew it was likely Wrench’s idea.

“Anyway, my cousin’s getting married in Vegas so I’ll be gone for a few days. Don’t kill each other.” She gave Josh’s sleeping head a light touch before turning away.

“No, no! Wait.” Marcus pulled one of the whisper-shouting voices to get her attention. “Help me up.” He was still too groggy to be as dramatic about it as he could be but Sitara just shrugged on her way out to suggest Marcus figure shit out on his own.

Left alone with his two sleeping companions and puddles of drool on more spots than he ever though he was mentally prepared for, Marcus surveyed the area and formulated a plan. He carefully pushed Josh from his shoulder and replaced that with a cushion to keep him upright and mostly in the same position. Wrench on the other hand had taken off his mask at some point because his sleeping face distracted Marcus enough to keep him from moving for a few seconds. Yeah, he’d seen it before, but damn was he not used to looking at it. He carefully shimmied out from beneath his face to slowly lower it against the couch. Marcus placed his discarded mask down beside his head as he let out a sigh of relief on his way to review the footage of the previous night. 

On the screen of one of the monitors they used for the security cameras was a note.

“ _Wanna play a game? Figure out what happened last night. You have 48 hours.  
Call it a team building activity._

 _\-----M,W, and reluctantly J._ ”

Marcus had to hand it to them, they were shockingly clever to do all of this before passing the fuck out. He took a seat, moved the note and looked at the footage from the night before and had to go a shocking amount of time into the past to find a moment that he actually remembered. The last thing he could recall doing was bringing drinks for everyone to celebrate a mission and apparently talk shit about how DedSec would go to hell without Sitara there to put a stop to stupid ideas and redirect them to shit that needed to be done so it wasn’t just Josh doing 90% of the work.

Marcus’ headache slowly worsened as he watched the screen carefully, he eventually had to walk away for a bottle of water before returning to watch the three of them sitting on the edges of the very same couch talking animatedly about something until Wrench, of fucking course, produces a baggie of something. The moment the idea must have come up. It was then he noticed that there was no audio when usually these files had audio tracks included.

This just suddenly became a lot more difficult to figure out. He watched on, this time at quadruple speed, they walked around quite a bit probably leaving clues around the hackerspace as they plotted how to make shit difficult for their future selves to piece together the events of that night. There was an unusually high amount of dancing, and then they all ended up seated and unable to move or even sit upright properly. Josh was the first to fall asleep, but that wasn’t surprising. 

What happened next had Marcus choking on his water. The monitor was showing himself and Wrench kissing. He swiftly peeked over his shoulder to make sure the two were still out before he continued watching. They apparently made out for a good amount of time, with speaking a bit in between. 

“Fuck.” Marcus dropped his hands into his face and sighed, trying to remember the details but nothing was coming to him and he felt completely helpless about it. He rubbed his face then looked at the monitor again, rewinding to right when it started.

There he was, grinning, leaning in. Wrench had his mask on, the display showing a pair of exclamation marks. He said something else and Wrench then removed his mask. After another exchange of words it looked like he was the one to initiate with his friend being the hesitant party. 

He paused the video, suddenly feeling guilty. Was he the one taking advantage if he too was under the same influence? Fuck.

Marcus was about to give Sitara a call because there was no actual evidence of her or Kenney there watching them, but movement caught his attention. He was about to alt+tab the hell out of that shit but it wasn’t like keeping that from either of them would be fair. 

He brought the note with him back to the couch where Josh was waking up and walking away. 

“Morning, man. Where you going?”

“Toilet.”

“Check this out,” Marcus offered the note and Josh read it quickly.

“We don’t need team building. I think we’ve already proved that we’re a cohesive team.”

“Come on, man. Don’t you wanna know what happened last night?”

“No.”

“So you’re not going to help with the game?”

“No. I have things to work on.”

“There’s a video.”

Josh shakes his head, still disinterested on his way to the bathroom.

“The audio track was removed. Probably hidden..”

The words managed to get Josh to pause for a bit. Marcus could practically feel him thinking it over. If there was anything that could draw in Josh’s attention it was an unsolved puzzle, unfortunately it didn’t seem to overcome the natural need to urinate. 

Wrench woke up just as Josh got into the restroom, and as soon as his mask was secured he was flashing question marks all over the place. “The hell happened last night, man? What did we drink??” With all the expensive tech they had in the hackerspace, they rarely did heavy drinking in there.

“Man, we challenged our sober selves to a messed up scavenger hunt.” Marcus showed the note and question marks became exclamation points. “On her way out Sitara said we agreed to all roofie ourselves in the name of science…”

“Shit. That does sound like us...” Wrench rubbed the back of his head then pulled his hood up.

“Right!?” Marcus laughed, but gestured to the video feed. “There’s no audio on the security camera footage from last night. There’s some, uh, sensitive footage on there.”

“Like, orgy-sensitive or your terrible dancing-sensitive?” 

The winking emote made Marcus smile but he quickly followed up with, “First of all my dancing is awesome, second fuck you, and third, closer to the last than the first.” he mumbled with a shrug.

“Okay with an answer like that, I gotta see it for myself, man. Just saying.” Wrench taking warnings as invitations should have surprised absolutely no one. 

Marcus shrugged again and followed wrench to the monitors, leaning against the desk to observe his friend's reaction as he watched. The series of emotes ranging from confusion to mockery at their own stupidity was amusing as fuck to watch until what must have been the kiss. 

The next few moments were bound to be awkward and possibly uncomfortable. Wrench looked at Marcus with his standard confusion display and held his arms up to demand answers that neither of them had. “What the hell did you say to me to get me to make out with you?! ….because I may need to use it sometime myself.”

“No idea, man. Wish I knew.” That much was too-damn-true. 

“So you can do it again?” A pair of carets replace question marks and Wrench placed his hands dramatically to his heart to simulate beating.

“That’s such a fucking loaded question.” Marcus groaned just as dramatically and slumped into a nearby chair, refusing to answer.

“Coming to terms with your gay side can be hard, Marcus. I understand. Not everyone can--”

“Shut up, I'm a proud bisexual.” Marcus interrupted, trying to sound upset but instead ended up laughing. “Man, fuck. I need some Tylenol.”

“Fine. I’m going to feed myself. You get some painkillers and then get back here when you’re ready to stop redirecting the conversation.” Wrench said, a bit too chirpy for Marcus’ tastes because that meant he’d been called the hell out.


End file.
